Bronwë, daughter of Arathorn
by eriathwen
Summary: This is my first fanfic - it's about Aragorn's sister Bronwë (my own invention) - also involves Elladan and Elrohir. Please tell me what you think!
1. Volume One: Bronwë's youth

Here follows the tale of Bronwë, which few have yet heard…

"Bronwë, fetch in your brother from the gardens. The sons of Lord Elrond have returned from the north. There will be many songs tonight!"

"Yes, mama." Bronwë looked forward to days like this – everyone in the household would be so busy, no one would mind what she did. She could listen unchecked to the songs of the Blessed Realm, which filled Imladris with memories of mountains, valleys, forests, and of the Valar, and Valier – Varda, most beautiful of all, Yavanna, of things that grow in the earth, and Nienna, the Lady of Pity and Mourning.

"Estel! Where are you?" she called.

"Here! Were you scared on your own?" he mocked.

"Of course not." Estel had but two years on her, yet acted like it was many more. "Mama wants you!" she shouted, running laughing back to the house.

Later that evening she sat listening to the singing. One song ended, and another began, and the half-understood High Elvish words amazed her with their beauty, and the grief they portrayed. Elladan, Elrond's son, was sitting near, and noticed her transfixion.

"It tells the tale of Turin Turumbar and his sister, Nienor Niniel. Her name means both 'tears' and 'mourning'," He whispered, "it was an apt name for her"

Bronwë had not even realised he had seen her. Even though she had been born in Imladris, the sons of Elrond were scarcely known to her, and he seemed as a great elf-lord to the young girl.

***

Ten years of men had passed since that night. Bronwë was a young lady of eighteen years. One day, as she was sitting reading in the house of Elrond, she met with Estel. He seemed greatly startled by some strange thing.

"Have you seen Lord Elrond? He wishes to speak with you," said Bronwë.

"I have seen him, and he has spoken with me."

"Do not answer me in riddles, Estel."

"That is not my name, Bronwë - that is what he wished to tell me. I am Aragorn, and Arathorn was our father's name."

"Aragorn? We are then of the line of Elendil? _You_ are Isildur's Heir? I do not believe it."

"Believe, sister, for that is the truth."

"Will you then go to Gondor?"

"Nay, I do not wish to be king… I am not destined to be."

Then Bronwë, with the foresight of her people, saw a glimpse of what was to be. 

"You will restore the honour of our house… and rise above our forefathers," she said.

But Aragorn, not believing, went out alone. 


	2. Volume Two: Something missing

For many years, Aragorn wandered in the wilds, whilst Bronwë travelled to her mother's homeland. She spent time to learn the skills of a ranger whenever she could, for she saw that those skills would soon be needed.

Whenher mother died, she saw her time had come, and against her brother's wishes returned to Imladris, to travel with the sons of Elrond. For Elladan was the only one willing to train Bronwë, woman though she was, as a Ranger, seeing that she would not be swayed from that path.

***

Bronwë was the only woman who rode beside Aragorn and his rangers at the battles of the Pellenor and Cormallen. She was there to watch him rise higher and higher – as she had foreseen. However, though proud of her brother, Bronwë knew something was missing from her own life – and seeing him with his love only made it worse.

She returned to Imladris with the sons of Elrond, a Lady of Gondor, and weary of the world.

***

One day, as she was out hunting with Elladan, he suddenly turned to her, with news he had been trying to tell her for some time, but for which he had not yet found the right moment.

"Bronwë, my father is leaving. My grandmother also. My brother Elrohir… wishes to remain here a little longer, to stay with Celeborn…"

"And you my Lord? Will you also be taking the ship to Aman?"

"I… am in love, Bronwë."

"Then you will leave, to go with this elf-lady?"

"No, Bronwë, she cannot leave," he said, turning to her, "Because she is no elf."

Bronwë looked deep into Elladan's eyes.

"You will then give up your kin, your immortality… for some woman who matters not, and cares not, and after a few summers will die?"

"No…. I will give them up for you"

_More chapters coming soon, folks!_


	3. Volume Three: A Lady of Gondor

Shortly after this, Bronwë travelled to Minas Tirith. She was greeted as 'The Lady Bronwë', a name she did not wish to accept, saying she was but a mere ranger.

She spent much time talking with the King on many different matters, and she spent time also with the Queen and her ladies. The Queen had noticed Bronwë's uncharacteristic joy in life, and had resolved with Aragorn to talk to her about it.

One day, as Bronwë sat with the King and Queen in the courtyard of the palace, Arwen turned to Bronwë, her face serious.

"I hear you have been spending much time with my brother of late," she said.

"And you with mine!" laughed Bronwë.

"It is not proper, Bronwë," said Aragorn.

Bronwë looked down at the beautiful patterned paving.

"Did you know that he is already betrothed?" asked Arwen softly.

"Yes, I did," said Bronwë, looking up with tears in her eyes, "But he never was in love with her – only she with him."

"Bronwë…" said Aragorn, "No elf-lord, or even Peredhil, has ever given up his immortality for a mortal woman."

"It is too late – we have pledged to marry."

"Bronwë, would you thus disgrace yourself? You are no lowly ranger, though you may wish you were. You are a Lady of Gondor – you are King Elessar's sister!" said Aragorn.

"I a,m a daughter and sister of kings, and yet I myself am nothing. Nothing but a woman - to be controlled by men, never to fight, never to attain glory. I have but one joy, and you would have me disown it."

"I would have you respected and loved by all the people."

"I have my love, Estel, and you have yours. Let me be."


End file.
